


Don't Apologize

by bluespiritx



Category: My Chemical Romance
Genre: Frerard, High School AU, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-26
Updated: 2015-07-26
Packaged: 2018-04-11 09:09:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,248
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4429574
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bluespiritx/pseuds/bluespiritx
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Frank shows up at Gerard's house at two AM after a kiss. High school AU-ish?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Don't Apologize

     He didn't know how he got here. Hell, he didn't even remember leaving his house. The walk over was a complete blur, yet, here he was. He stared up at the old house, playing with his lip ring, concentrating. Concentrating, christ. he thought. Its just a door, Frank. Just fucking knock.  
     Okay, knock. And then what? he asked himself. Maybe Mikey would come to the door and angrily ask what Frank was doing on his doorstep at two AM, and then maybe Frank would apologize and they’d be in a fight for ten minutes like their fights usually went, and then Mikey would invite him inside to play video games. Frank could avoid this whole mess and he would pretend Gerard, or he himself, didn’t even exist until it all blew over.  
     Or worse, Gerard would come to the door, and what would he even say? Would he let him in and say he was happy to see him and that he wanted to talk about earlier that day? Or would he tell him that he was out of his mind and it was late and that he should just go home and never speak to him again?  
     Frank knocked twice.  
     He thought he heard footsteps, but then it was quiet again. A light wind shuffled dead leaves past his feet. He zipped up his sweatshirt.  
     The door swung open, revealing a very alert Gerard in Super Mario pajama pants and an Iron Maiden t-shirt.  
     "Frank?" he furrowed his brow. "Dude, its like, two in the morning."  
     "I know, I know. I'm--I'm sorry, I--" Frank stuttered. He stopped and took a breath. "I just wanted to talk to you. About, you know, earlier today."  
     "Oh." Gerard said and was he blushing? He turned his head quickly before Frank could see, then nodded his head. "Yeah, come inside. Its freezing."  
     Frank shut the front door behind him and followed Gerard to his basement bedroom. They sat on the bed a safe distance away from each other, and Frank averted his eyes to anywhere but Gerard. Before he had made his way over here, Frank had sat in his bedroom, guitar on his lap, strumming mindlessly. The events of the day had run through his head like a bittersweet broken record. He had kissed Gerard. He had finally gotten the courage up and he had kissed him. Even better, Gerard had kissed him back, right on the bleachers of the high school's empty football field. It was all fine until Mikey had caught them. He was furious and Gerard had chased after him, leaving Frank breathless and confused with a hollow feeling forming in the pit of his stomach. Mikey was his best friend, and Gerard was Mikey's brother. Frank was an asshole.  
     "I guess I came over here to apologize, but I thought it over and I don't really know what I'm apologizing for." Frank ran his hand through his hair and scratched his head.  
     “Don’t apologize.” Gerard said quickly, then coughed. “I mean, you don’t have to apologize. We can pretend that this didn’t even happen, if you want.”  
     As much as that would have hurt, it didn’t sound like Gerard meant it. Frank took a breath.  
     “But I don’t think I want that.” he said, looking down at his lap. He saw Gerard in his peripheral, his head popping up and looking right at Frank for the first time since they were on the porch.  
     “You don’t?”  
     And here it came, the ‘I’m graduating at the end of the year, you’re my little brother’s best friend, are you crazy?’  
     “No, I don’t.” Well, if he came all the way here, he might as well stick to his guns.  
     Gerard’s hand was on his shoulder now, turning Frank toward him, his face full of relief, and a pained suspense.  
     “I don’t either.” Gerard replied.  
     Frank didn’t even realize when Gerard’s lips first connected to his, but when he did realize it, he closed his eyes and leaned into him, a weight lifting off his shoulders. Okay, there was still Mikey to deal with, but right now Gerard said he wanted him back and they were kissing again. Frank could cry with relief.  
     He pulled back and studied Gerard’s face. “You—You want—?”  
     “Yeah, Frankie, I do.”  
     Frank still wasn’t sure what that meant. He kissed him again quickly, then cleared his throat.  
     “Okay, let me be clear,” because Gerard was so fucking vague sometimes. “Me. You want me, right?”  
     “Of course I do. I thought I was being too obvious about it.” Gerard said quietly. “Before you kissed me, I really thought you were going to tell me you didn’t like me, or to back off.”  
     Frank giggled at that. Okay, no, Frank full on laughed, for like, a hundred years at that. Oh man, obvious? For as long as he’d known Gerard, the kid had been as see through as a brick wall about everything.  
     “I thought I was being too obvious!” Frank cried out, then remembered to keep his voice down. “I’m like, a nervous wreck whenever you come around.”  
     “Sorry,” Gerard’s eyes widened.  
     Now Frank sighed. “Its okay,” because it was, it was okay. Frank’s stomach flipped a couple times, that full, fluttery feeling he got whenever he looked at Gerard, except now times ten.  
     They sat there for a few minutes in silence, Frank playing with his lip ring again, except now he had a big goofy smile on his face.  
     “So, like, dating.” Gerard said eventually. “Me and you?”      “As long as we can tell Mikey together.” Frank smiled.  
     “Shit, Mikey,” Gerard shook his head. “Yeah, we can. The kid’s got a grudge record of an hour at most. He’ll get over it in like, a minute.”  
     Frank nodded, because he knew. So he leaned over and kissed Gerard again, and Gerard put his hand on Frank’s cheek and they eventually laid down and got comfortable. They made out for an hour, Gerard’s hands wandering under Frank’s shirt the whole time. His hands were rough and ink stained, and Frank kept thinking of the smudges that must be on his chest but he didn’t care. And then, the thought was kind of hot. Except Frank’s chest constricted when he realized that he should probably get home, because this wasn’t exactly the way he’d like to explain all this to Mikey.  
     “I should probably go.” he said when he pulled back and they had both caught their breath. “As much as I don’t want to.”  
     Gerard nodded, but squeezed Frank’s shoulders a bit. “Okay. I mean my mom wouldn’t mind if you stayed over, probably.”  
     Frank sighed. “Yeah, but mine would. She doesn’t even know I left the house.”  
     Gerard huffed a sigh and pulled Frank to his lips again, flicking his lip ring with his tongue. That felt weird, but Frank actually kind of liked it.  
     They got up and Frank straightened out his clothes, and Gerard walked him to the porch.  
     “I’ll see you tomorrow at school, okay?” Frank took his hand.  
     Gerard smiled and nodded, kissing him once more. “Okay. Goodnight Frankie, walk safe.”  
     Frank smiled as well, because this was finally real. Gerard was his boyfriend. “Goodnight, Gee.”  
     He walked down the porch steps and down the sidewalk towards his house. He grinned to himself the whole way home, replaying the night in his mind.  
For the first time all year, he couldn’t wait for school the next day.


End file.
